Yes, Miss
by Doccubus1401
Summary: When Bo finds out that Lauren used to experiment with BDSM when she was younger, her curiosity gets the better of her. Just a story about exploration, pushing boundaries and mutual respect. The story is explicit (you have been warned).
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This story is very explicit and deals with a strong theme of BDSM. I am a BDSM Domme (as well as an ex-sub) myself, so I have tried to explain everything as best I could. However, I personally do not deal with the sexual aspects of BDSM and mostly prefer impact play to sensual play. I've decided to let Bo and Lauren dabble in a bit of sensual play, for the sake of entertainment. It is not a full BDSM-relationship, but a mere process of experimentation. Hope you enjoy ;)**

"I hate you bitches. Too busy having that disgusting eye-sex to notice that a sista is having far too many drinks at the Dal and potentially getting alcohol poisoning – which, by the way, I think I have," Kenzi scolded. She was lying on the couch, holding her throbbing head. She let out a loud groan to emphasise her point.

"No, you don't, Kenz," Lauren laughed.

"Sure, Hotpants. Keep telling yourself that. You just don't want to admit it, because that would mean you would have to nurse me and work on your weekend off."

Lauren playfully put her hand against Kenzi's head, as if to feel her temperature.

"Nope, Kenz. You're good."

"Is that how they diagnose alcohol poisoning? They just touch your forehead?" Kenzi asked seriously.

"Only the good doctors," Lauren winked.

Bo laughed. She was watching the other two women from the kitchen. She felt so happy that Lauren and Kenzi were getting along so well. She was a bit worried at the start, but Kenzi quickly figured out that Lauren wasn't as cold and frigid as she had originally thought. Now they were getting along as if they had been friends since high school.

"Yes, you shouldn't question the doctor, Kenzi. She's one of the good ones. She is the genius that figured out how to turn Fae human and vice versa, remember? She's pretty damn clever."

Kenzi groaned.

"Ok, fine. So it's just a monster hangover. I hate myself every morning."

"And every morning you're convinced it's alcohol poisoning," Bo playfully reminded her.

"You should really drink less, Kenzi. It's not good for your liver," Lauren warned.

"Yes, Mom." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I'm Russian, remember? We invented drinking. We eat hangovers for breakfast."

Bo laughed.

"And a few minutes ago you thought you were dying? Now suddenly it's your staple food?"

"Don't be clever this early in the morning. I need coffee. A lot of it." Kenzi clutched her head as she stumbled to the kitchen, squeezing her eyes shut as she passed a window.

Bo giggled and went to stand behind Lauren. She wrapped her arms around Lauren and breathed in the soft vanilla scent of Lauren's hair. Lauren relaxed back into Bo's body.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! I'm dying and you're mentally screwing again," Kenzi scolded as she walked back from the kitchen. After a few sips of coffee, she already started to look better. "Damn Succubi... They think with their cooches instead of their brains," she mumbled. "And you," she pointed at Lauren. "What's your excuse? You're not even a Succubus. Looks like all that Succuloving is rubbing off on you."

"As if you and Hale are any better," Lauren teased.

"What?" Kenzi looked shocked. A dark red blush started to crawl over her face and neck.

"Come on, Kenzi. We know all about your rendezvous in Trick's wine cellar last night," Bo winked.

"There's nothing between the two of us!" Kenzi defensively said.

"Then why are you as red as a beetroot?" Bo winked.

"Besides, how would you know?" Kenzi folded her arms across her chest and tried to look nonchalant. All she managed to do was to look ten times guiltier.

"We went to the wine cellar last night, only to find it occupied," Lauren stated matter-of-factly.

Kenzi's eyes grew wide.

"You mean the two of you wanted to have sex in there." It wasn't a question, as much as an accusation.

Lauren immediately looked uncomfortable. She didn't mean to make it sound so obvious.

"No, we were looking for wine." Bo saved Lauren further embarrassment.

"Trick has wine behind the bar."

"We were looking for special wine."

"And I'm sure you licked up every last drop when you found it."

"Kenzi!" Bo chastised.

Kenzi blushed again. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I just made that joke about the doc's cooch. Eeeeeuuwww!" Kenzi looked like she was on the verge of throwing up.

"I don't have a bullfrog living there, Kenzi! Stop acting like it's the grossest thing in the world," Lauren defended herself.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and made one last gagging sound.

"Leave my girlfriend's bits alone – which, by the way, are anything but gross – and tell us about Hale! We would have congratulated you guys right then and there, but you looked like you had your... um... hands full," Bo said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Kenzi squealed and buried her face in her hands.

"You saw that?"

"Besides, we figured that it would be rude to make you talk with food in your mouth," Lauren deadpanned.

"You saw that too?" Kenzi asked as her face started burning up.

Lauren laughed. "No, but you just confirmed it."

Kenzi squealed and threw an empty water bottle at Lauren, before hiding her face in her hands.

"When did this happen, Kenz?" Bo asked.

"Last night was the first time. But I don't think it meant anything. I mean, we both had quite a bit to drink and he kissed me and before I knew it, I was busy dragging him off to the cellar..."

"Well, do you want it to mean something?" Lauren asked.

"No," Kenzi said, but she turned an ever deeper shade of purple.

Kenzi looked at Bo and Lauren, who were just looking at her sceptically.

"Okay... yes!" she caved.

Bo and Lauren squealed and grabbed Kenzi in a big hug, delighted that their friend was finally finding some happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up from a loud, continuous banging on the front door, Bo stumbled downstairs to open the door. There she found Hale, out of breath and sweating profusely. She opened the door wider.

"Did you just jog here? And why the hell are you banging on the door like a madman in the middle of the night?" she accused.

Hale smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, Bo. Sorry for waking you." He seemed nervous and kept rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. Bo wasn't used to seeing Hale like this, so she immediately assumed the worst.

"What's wrong, Hale?" Bo asked, concerned.

"Nothing... I... I..." Bo could tell Hale had a hard time telling her what was on his mind, but she wasn't going to back down.

"Out with it." Bo put her hands on her hips.

Hale was getting more fidgety by the second.

"Is Kenzi here?" Hale finally asked.

Suddenly Bo started laughing. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Hale would show up for something that's not work-related. In the moment she had completely forgotten about Hale and Kenzi's newfound romantic interest.

Hale looked confused.

"Sorry. Let me go get her. Sit so long," Bo said, a fresh burst of giggles bubbling just beneath the surface.

Bo knocked loudly on Kenzi's door, but didn't get a response. This didn't surprise her, though. She was pretty sure that Kenzi would one day sleep through the entire Apocalypse without even waking once. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. There on the bed she saw Kenzi, snoring loudly in an oversized and worn t-shirt, her hair in all directions and a large puddle of drool forming on the pillow next to her head.

"Kenzi..." she gently shook Kenzi's shoulder.

"Die, you bloodsucking, disgusting unicorn prostitute!" Kenzi mumbled.

Bo giggled. She wasn't sure what Kenzi was dreaming about, but she made a mental note to ask Kenzi later when she needed some comic relief.

She shook Kenzi harder.

"I will kill you with my ogre glitter!" Kenzi mumbled again.

This time Bo couldn't help but laugh out loud. She had no idea what "ogre glitter" was, but she was certain that it would be interesting to find out.

Bo jumped on top op Kenzi.

"FIRE!"

Kenzi jumped up. "Where?"

Bo started laughing and Kenzi punched her in the arm.

"Hale's here," Bo said before Kenzi could have the chance to punch her in the face.

Kenzi's face paled.

"What? He can't see me like this!"

"Kenzi, Hale has seen you sleep a million times. He knows what you look like when you wake up."

"Yes, but this is different!" Kenzi hissed.

Bo grabbed Kenzi's robe from where she had tossed it on the floor and wrapped it around Kenzi. Before Kenzi had time to protest, Bo ushered her out of her room and into the living room.

Hale jumped up when he saw Kenzi.

"Hey, Lil' Mama," he said and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Wazzup, Sirenface?" Kenzi playfully teased, but Bo could sense that the young girl was beyond nervous.

"And this is my cue to leave for bed. Night, you two," Bo said with a wink and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Lauren asked sleepily as Bo crawled back into bed.

"Hale is here to see Kenzi. They both look about ready to pass out from all the nerves," Bo giggled. She snuggled closer to Lauren and wrapped Lauren in her arms. Lauren sighed contentedly.

"Remember those times? The jitters I got every time I was going to see you... so scared of making a fool of myself," Bo smiled.

Lauren leaned on her elbow, shocked. "I don't believe you. You? Afraid to make a fool of yourself? You're the most confident person I know!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, of course I was afraid. I turned into jelly whenever you were near. I felt like everything I was doing was foolish," Bo earnestly said.

"And here I thought I was the only one that tried my utmost best to impress. I just thought it came naturally for Succubi," Lauren giggled.

"Oh, honey. You never need to try to impress. You do it unwittingly every single day." Bo kissed Lauren's head.

Lauren snuggled back into Bo's arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

For a long time they just lay in the dark, listening to each other breathe. Just as they were finally drifting off to sleep, they were jolted awake by the sound of Kenzi screaming.

"What's going on?" Bo groggily asked as she jumped out of bed, ready to fight.

"Shhh..." Lauren whispered. "I don't think those are screams of pain." She winked.

Bo and Lauren kept quiet for a moment to listen to the young girl.

"Yup, those are happy sounds," Lauren confirmed and giggled.

"Is that Hale groaning?" Bo pulled up her nose in distaste and went to sit on the bed.

"I'm afraid so."

"It sounds like they're in the kitchen," Bo whispered.

Lauren nodded.

The two women looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Bo broke the silence.

"Wait... Is this what Kenzi has to listen to every night with us?"

Lauren's eyes widened.

"No wonder the poor girl drinks herself into a coma every night!"

For a moment Bo and Lauren just stared at each other with wide eyes. Finally Bo started laughing softly. Lauren looked at her with a puzzled expression. Then she started giggling as well. They started laughing harder and harder until they finally had to hold on to each other, holding their stomachs and gasping for air. Every time they thought the laughing fit had subsided, one of them would start snorting again and the entire fit would start all over again.

"What are we laughing at again?" Lauren asked as soon as the laughter subsided a bit.

"Damned if I know," Bo replied. This just made them laugh harder.

Finally, they collapsed. Their stomach muscles ached from all the laughing and their facial muscles felt tight. They fell back against the pillows, feeling content and happy.

Lauren snuck closer to Bo and laid her head on Bo's stomach. They listened as Kenzi's moans grew louder and louder until she finally exploded.

"Bingo," Bo muttered.

This just sent Lauren into another fit of giggles. Bo soon joined her and they were laughing until their stomachs hurt again. Then they collapsed against the pillows. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and sighed contentedly. Then they both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Bo and Lauren came down the stairs to find some coffee. They found Kenzi and Hale brewing a pot already. Kenzi had her arms around Hale's neck and Hale was holding tightly onto her hips. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were whispering sweet nothings that only they could hear.

As soon as Bo and Lauren saw them, they nudged each other and lightly giggled.

"Morning, guys," Lauren nonchalantly said as she removed two coffee cups from the cupboard.

Hale and Kenzi jumped apart as if a bomb had exploded between the two of them.

"Hey, guys," Kenzi nervously said. "I was just sitting here with Sirenface the whole night. We played some Clue," she stammered.

Hale suddenly found the tiling on the floor to be very interesting and he studied it intently, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Oh, it must have been one fantastic game of Clue," Lauren dryly said.

"I bet it was Mrs. PeaCOCK," Bo said, stressing the last part of the word.

"With some rope in the kitchen," Lauren added.

Bo and Lauren winked at each other and Kenzi turned beet red.

"Well, we'll... uh... see you later." Hale and Kenzi practically stormed out of the flat. Bo and Lauren could do nothing but laugh at them as they disappeared out the front door.

"You didn't finish your coffee!" Lauren called after them.

"Nevermind, Doc," Kenzi mumbled.

Lauren giggled and walked up to Bo and put her arms around Bo's waist.

"We have the house to ourselves, you know. Just us, this big clubhouse, no work this weekend... What will we do to pass the time?" she jokingly asked as she kissed Bo's neck and started unbuttoning Bo's shirt.

"Doctor Lewis!" Bo mockingly scolded. "I just got out of the shower, now you want me all wet again?"

"You know that's how I like you best, honey," Lauren joked as she let Bo's shirt fall to the floor.

"And here I thought I was the sexually frustrated Succubus. You are way worse!" Bo growled as Lauren bit her earlobe. She gasped and grabbed fistfuls of Lauren's jacket.

"Just go with it," Lauren suggestively said.

She roughly shoved Bo up against the wall and pinned her there, her leg rubbing against Bo's clit.

Bo moaned in pleasure. She moved up and down, trying to get more and more pressure onto her throbbing clit. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment.

Suddenly Lauren pulled away. Bo started to protest, but Lauren just grabbed her by the shoulders, swung her body around and pressed Bo's stomach against the wall. Bo groaned. She loved it when Lauren took control like this.

Lauren suddenly slapped Bo's ass. Hard. Bo gasped. She has never really considered spanking and sex to go hand-in-hand. For her, spanking was what happened when she was little and had been naughty. It was something that made her cry and vow never to misbehave again. It wasn't something that could make her dripping wet. However, this time it was different. When the initial shock of the sudden stinging pain wore off, she found herself trembling and wanting more.

After seeing Bo's positive reaction to Lauren's slap, Lauren kneeled down and yanked off Bo's pants and underwear, leaving her to stand against the wall completely naked.

Bo's body was still shaking from the unexpected pain when suddenly, Lauren's hand made contact with her ass again - this time harder than before. Because Bo's ass was now uncovered, the sound of the slap reverberated through the room. Bo cried out, partly because of the pain and partly because her body was reacting in ways that were unknown to her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Where Lauren's hand had made contact with her ass, there was a perfect red handprint that felt like a burning coal to Bo. Its heat radiated through her body. She just wanted Lauren to do it again and again. Bo was gasping by this stage.

"Please..." she managed.

"Please what?" Lauren decided to play dumb.

"Please..."

"I won't do anything unless you tell me exactly what it is that you want."

"Spank me, Lauren. Hurt me. Please," Bo begged. Usually Bo would die before begging, but with Lauren she felt comfortable enough to beg. She wanted more of Lauren and she wanted more of the sweet punishment that Lauren was giving her.

Suddenly the flat palm of Lauren's hand made contact with Bo's ass again, leaving a perfect handprint on the other ass cheek as well. Bo's ass was burning up, but she was absolutely content. To her, it was a blissful experience.

Lauren continued spanking Bo, listening to Bo scream and gasp. She enjoyed seeing the Succubus lose control like that.

Finally, when Bo's ass was blood red and hot, Lauren stopped. She took Bo's hand and led her to the bedroom, where she ordered Bo to lie down on her stomach. Next, she used a scarf to blindfold Bo. She took off her own clothes, lit some scented candles and dimmed the lights. Then she straddled Bo's ass. Bo gasped at the feeling of Lauren's wet, hot core being pressed against her warm ass. Lauren moved slightly as she retrieved a lit candle from the bedside table and Bo could feel Lauren's center slipping over her skin effortlessly through the abundance of slippery wetness Lauren's body was producing. Her breathing was suddenly very shallow. All she could concentrate on was the feeling of Lauren's juices covering her ass cheeks and her perfect body moving against it. Bo started to moan from just that thought.

Lauren brought the candle up to Bo's back and dripped some of the candle wax over Bo's shoulders and spine. Bo gasped at the sudden sting that the hot wax left on her skin. Yet again, she was surprised to find that this pain brought her intense pleasure. The pain wasn't enough to be unbearable. It was just enough to get all the nerve endings on her body to react. She wriggled under the pain, but was pinned down by Lauren who was still straddling her ass. So the only thing she could do was to lie still and accept it.

Suddenly, Lauren pressed a block of ice on Bo's back. Bo gasped again. Bo had no idea where Lauren got the ice, but she didn't really care. She was just so in the moment that nothing besides Lauren was worth fretting over. It became this game that Lauren was playing: she would drip candle wax over Bo's body and as soon as Bo hissed in pain, she would run an ice block over the hot wax to soothe the pain and bring about a completely new cold sensation.

Bo felt like she was going to go crazy. She wasn't sure how much of this her body could still stand before it got some release. She just knew it wasn't a lot of time.

Lauren abruptly stopped and blew out the candle. Bo wanted to protest, but she heard Lauren moving around behind her, so she knew Lauren was far from finished. She wished she could see what Lauren was doing, but she decided to rather keep the blindfold in place, to add to the experience. She strained her ears, trying to figure out what Lauren was doing. All she could hear was the faint sound of a metallic buckle.

Finally, Lauren stood behind Bo and grabbed her hips. She lifted Bo up so that Bo was standing on all fours. Bo was dripping with excitement. Suddenly, Bo felt the tip of a strap-on being pressed against her opening. She moaned in anticipation. She tried to move her hips back to force the dildo to enter her, but Lauren wouldn't have any of that. She relentlessly teased Bo by moving backward whenever Bo moved backward and moving forward whenever Bo tried to relax. The tip of the dildo never stopped making contact with Bo's opening, but it also never entered her. By this stage Bo was screaming in frustration. She needed release urgently.

"Please, Lauren!" Bo begged.

"Please what?" Lauren asked, smirking. She knew exactly what Bo wanted. She just wanted to hear Bo beg for it.

"Make me come, Lauren. Fuck me. Please." Bo was getting desperate.

Suddenly, Lauren slammed the dildo into Bo. Bo cried out and grabbed fistfuls of the duvet on the bed. She hissed as Lauren started thrusting back and forth. She moaned louder and louder, waiting for her approaching orgasm to take over her body.

Lauren reached around Bo's body from behind and brushed her fingertips lightly over her clit. Bo cried out and lightly shuddered. Lauren increased the pressure of her fingers and thrust the dildo even deeper. Bo felt herself losing control. Her senses were in overdrive, her centre was throbbing and her hunger was consuming her. Her eyes turned bright blue when she felt Lauren's teeth sink into her shoulder. She cried out and felt her inner walls tighten around the dildo.

When she finally couldn't stand it anymore, Bo shuddered around the dildo and cried out as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure rippled through her body. She fell back down onto the mattress, burying her face in the pillow. She gasped for breath and all her muscles felt like jelly. Lauren lay down next to Bo and stroked her toned back until Bo's breath was steadier and her body relaxed.

"That was... wow..." Bo stammered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Lauren seemed very pleased.

"It was just one of those times where you blew mind and took my breath away completely, Doctor Lewis," Bo said breathlessly. "And for a Succubus, that's saying a lot!"

Lauren smiled and wrapped Bo up in a tight hug.

"Sleep tight," she whispered.

Like a lightning bolt Bo shot up.

"Honey, I am nowhere near done. You are not falling asleep until I've made you come to the point of jelly legs. If I have to suffer through this, so do you!" she joked.

Lauren laughed and pulled Bo down on top of her.

"I love you, Miss Dennis."

"I love you, Doctor Lewis."

All further conversation was halted as Bo's lips came crushing down onto Lauren's.


	4. Chapter 4

As Bo woke up, the first thing she became aware of was her aching muscles. She knew that they had marathon sex last night and she was amazed at how Lauren, a human, could keep up and tire out a Succubus. She smiled when she looked over at Lauren. She looked so peaceful. Bo leaned over, brushed Lauren's hair away from her face and gently kissed her on her cheek.

She wanted to bring Lauren breakfast in bed, so she went downstairs to make it. Today Lauren started working again and she at least wanted to send Lauren to work with a decent helping of food in her stomach. She had a feeling that after last night, Lauren would need the strength.

She took out a large pan and cracked the eggs into it. She leaned back against the counter and couldn't help but smile as images from the previous night started running through her mind. It still confused her that pain could feel so incredibly good, but somehow it did. Her mind was blown and she was completely aware of the fact that it was only Lauren Lewis that could ever make her body react in such a way. It was only Lauren Lewis that she would ever allow to put her in such a compromising position. But with Lauren everything felt right – even the submissive position Lauren had put her in the previous night. She loved feeling like she was Lauren's property and that Lauren could take control over her whenever she felt like it. She silently laughed at the irony of this thought. Usually it was Fae that owned humans. And yet, here she was. One of the Fae that was most notorious for having her way and not doing what she was instructed to do, completely owned by a human. But Bo didn't care. She was Lauren's. And she loved it.

* * *

Bo walked into their bedroom, carrying a tray with a full English breakfast for Lauren. She put the tray down on the bed and softly leaned down to kiss Lauren.

"Honey?" She kissed Lauren's cheek again.

Groggily Lauren opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Bo, she gave a sleepy half-smile.

"Morning."

Bo didn't give her a chance to say anything more. She pressed her lips against Lauren's for a moment. Then she pulled away and offered the tray to Lauren.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she said. "Thank you."

Bo leaned down and kissed Lauren again, thinking that she, Bo Dennis, was actually the lucky one.

As Lauren sat up, she groaned.

"My muscles feel like they've been to war and back," she complained.

"I know the feeling," Bo confirmed. "Even my ass is still sore!"

Lauren laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got a bit carried away." She shyly bit her lip and stared at the ground. Bo put her fingers under Lauren's chin and lifted her head up so that Lauren could look her squarely in the eye.

"Please don't apologise. It was absolutely amazing. I've been spending the entire morning trying to wrap my mind around what the hell had exactly happened and why my body reacted the way it did."

"The female ass is an erogenous zone," Lauren reminded her.

"Well, all I know is that it was absolutely amazing," Bo said. "Where'd you learn that? Or should I rather not ask?"

Lauren laughed.

"Of course you can ask. But I won't guarantee that you'll like the answer."

Immediately Bo felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her. What other girlfriends did Lauren have that were adventurous enough to experiment like that? Immediately Bo reprimanded herself silently. Before she had met Lauren, she had dated many women. She didn't have the right to be jealous. But that still didn't stop her from being scared of the answer.

"You can tell me anything," Bo urged.

"Well, when I was in my early twenties, I experimented with BDSM." Lauren shyly looked at the ground again, but this time she was blushing a deep crimson colour.

"What?" Bo couldn't believe her ears. "You?" She found it hard to imagine the prim and proper Doctor Lewis busy tying some poor chap up and beating the living daylights out of him.

"Yes," Lauren blushed further. "I started out as a slave for an older man, then moved over to being a subbie for a friend, but gradually moved more toward the point where I started becoming a Domme." Her discomfort about speaking about such a personal experience from her past was palpable. Bo knew that Lauren hated talking about her past. However, she felt like she needed answers, so she pushed the topic a bit further.

"Was this when you were Karen Beattie? Or when you had already changed your name to Lauren Lewis?" she pushed.

Lauren looked up at her, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What does that matter?"

"It doesn't," Bo replied. "I just want to form a timeline for myself in my head. I know so little about your past. You never talk about it. I just want to know where the things you trust me with, fall in."

"It was just after I became Lauren Lewis," Lauren said. "I felt so alone. I was a new person in a new city with no friends and no family that I could trust. I needed a place to belong and I needed people around me. So when a colleague approached me and offered to become my Master while I explored the BDSM-scene, I jumped at the opportunity to feel like I was a part of something. I know I took a huge risk and I'm not even entirely sure why I took it. But after Karen Beattie died, I just needed the release that a good spanking would give me. I guess it was some childish need to be punished for all the guilt I felt. After having an intense spanking, I would feel human again. It's very cathartic. And Hollywood has made people believe that BDSM is just some sick fascination with latex and sex where, in fact, it is the furthest thing from true. In all my time as a BDSM slave, sub and Domme, I have never had sex with my play partner. It is so much more than that – although I would lie if I said that I didn't want to explore the more sexual aspects of sensual play with a partner that I actually cared for." Lauren paused. "I fit in to the BDSM community easily. They are the most open, accepting people out there – even if society paints them to be monsters. You will never meet kinder and more honest people. After all, what do they have to hide? When they are at a BDSM party or a meeting, they are busy living out and talking about their deepest, darkest fantasies and desires. There is nothing more for them to hide. It is a place that embraces who and what you are without judging or asking questions. So I immediately felt like I had gained a new family. They didn't feel the need to talk about my past and I didn't feel the need to share. So we all just respected each other."

"It sounds like it was very important to you," Bo softly said.

"It was," Lauren said after a long moment.

"Why did you leave it?" Bo asked. "You don't have to answer me if it's too painful," she added when she saw Lauren hesitate.

"I met Nadia," Lauren said. "She didn't want any part in this 'sick scene', as she called it, and I left to make her happy. In the end I just made myself unhappy."

"Would you ever go back?" Bo asked earnestly.

"No. I have a girlfriend that means the world to me. I'm not throwing the best thing that ever happened to me away for a flogger," Lauren said with determination.

"And what if that girlfriend agreed to try it with you?" Bo asked.

Lauren sat up straighter in bed.

"Bo, you can't... I can't let you do this just because of my own selfish reasons."

"Lauren, how would I know if this is for me if I've never even tried it? Just give me a chance to try a few things with you. We don't have to go to BDSM parties yet. You can demonstrate at home. We will soon see if I'm comfortable enough to go that route. I'm not promising anything... but I know that the things I felt last night completely blew me away. I want to feel more of that. And I know with you as my teacher, I will learn what to do. When we both feel comfortable and we see that it's working, we'll start going to parties and meeting people. How does that sound?"

"Bo..."

"Please, Lauren."

Lauren grabbed Bo and kissed her passionately, the cold eggs forgotten on the tray.

"I love you, Bo."

"And I love you, Lauren."


	5. Chapter 5

"... and now Dyson wants Hale to go to his house to watch wrestling and Hale wants me to go along, because he thinks it will be good bonding time. How the hell am I supposed to bond with my boyfriend if the Wolfman's just going to be up there in our faces the whole night?" Kenzi pouted.

"Kenzi, you know you don't have to touch someone's genitals in order to bond, right? You can do it through normal conversation too," Lauren teased.

"It's not nearly as much fun, Doc. I've been playing the single game for years now. It is finally raining in the desert!" Kenzi teased back.

Bo looked at her two favourite women and smiled at their friendly bickering. She felt so content with life at that moment. She didn't think she'd ever grow tired of hearing them playfully taunt each other.

At that moment, however, she barely listened to them. She kept sneaking glances at Lauren, trying to catch Lauren's eye. She desperately wanted Kenzi to go to Dyson's with Hale, so that Lauren could finally teach her a few things about BDSM. Over the past day, it's something that Bo hadn't been able to get out of her mind. She didn't know why, but something about it just felt so right. And after hearing Lauren speak about it so passionately this morning, Bo wanted nothing more than to try to see if she could give Lauren back the one thing that made her so happy. She felt very angry knowing that Lauren had to give up yet another thing that she loved to make other people happy.

She just hoped that Lauren felt up to it after yet another stressful day at the lab. At least Lauren could come and go more freely after Trick in his capacity of acting Ash had managed to free Lauren and offer her a job as freelance doctor. Bo silently vowed not to press the issue if Lauren was too tired. She wanted to make it as special as possible for Lauren as well.

"The Wolfman had better have some good booze there, or I'm taking my boyfriend and leaving," Kenzi grouched.

"Just watch out for alcohol poisoning. You know you have a tendency for waking up with that each morning," Lauren teased.

"Tease all you want, Doc. One of these days my self-diagnosis will be spot-on. Then you'll be sorry." Kenzi grabbed a slice of leftover pizza and headed for the door. "See ya bitches later. I'm gonna go get my wrestling on."

As soon as Kenzi had closed the door behind her, Lauren grabbed Bo and gave her a passionate kiss. Immediately Bo felt her body responding. And judging from the change in Lauren's aura, Bo could tell that Lauren was feeling it too. Lauren pulled away.

"Do you want to try this?" Bo nervously asked.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Bo could see the concern in Lauren's eyes as she spoke. "I don't want to put you in a position where you feel like you have to do something just to make me happy."

"I want this, Lauren. We'll take it for a test drive. If we see that it doesn't work for us, we'll stop. But I want to try it first."

"Good. But we're going to have to sit down and talk first." Lauren took Bo's hand and led a confused Bo to the couch.

"What is there to talk about?" Bo asked. She wasn't much of a planner; she preferred to do things impulsively.

"Limits," Lauren answered. "In BDSM, we are very strict about limits. We have three rules: SSC. It stands for Safe, Sane, Consensual. So since we've just confirmed that it's consensual and we both know that we're going into this completely sane, it's time to discuss safety issues. I need to find out where your limits are. I don't want to put you in a position where I'm forcing you to do something you're not completely sure about."

"Safety?" Bo asked, somewhat uncertain. "Can it be dangerous?"

"That depends on what you are interested in trying. There can be dangers to anything. That's why safety is important. I need to know that whatever I'm doing is safe for you. Safety can never be negotiated. If I'm not a hundred percent sure that what we're doing is safe, I can't go through with it."

"Lauren, I don't even fully understand BDSM. I can't give indications of my limits if I don't know what to expect."

"Fair enough. And that's why I'm going to run through safewords with you now. This is most probably the most important part that you need to remember. No matter how dominating or scary I get, you must never – and I repeat, never – be afraid to use your safewords if something makes you uncomfortable or if it gets to be too much for you. I will never be angry if you use your safeword. I can get quite dominating, but just always remember that it almost like one big game. And any game can be stopped."

"So what is my safeword?"

"We work with the traffic light system: Green, Yellow and Red. Once we get more comfortable, we can start experimenting with other words. But for now we keep with those three. It's easy to remember and helps me to know in what direction to go."

"So why are there three of them?"

"When you say 'Green', it means that you are enjoying what is happening and that I shouldn't stop. 'Yellow' means that you are not entirely sure that you enjoy what is happening and that you may use your safeword soon, but that I shouldn't stop just yet, but just decrease the intensity. And 'Red' means that I have to stop immediately. No matter what I'm doing, I promise you to stop immediately when you use it. I won't try to convince you to try for a bit more, I won't ask any questions. I will just stop instantly. Just remember that you have the right to use it at any time."

"Green, Yellow, Red. Got it."

Lauren looked deeply into Bo's eyes.

"Bo, for tonight, will you submit to me?"

"Lauren, I am yours. Body, mind, heart and soul. I belong to you. Not just tonight, but always."

Lauren leaned in and softly kissed Bo.

"If I get scary, just remember that it's part of the game."

"You worry too much," Bo smiled. "I'm yours. Besides, I like you when you're scary," Bo winked.

Lauren got up and grabbed a bag that was stuffed under the counter.

"I got some stuff today that I thought we could use for our first official play."

"By the way, Lauren, what do I call you during a play? Obviously I can't just call you Lauren. I don't want to. I want this to be as official as possible."

"Well, in that case, I guess you can just call me 'Miss'," Lauren laughed.

"Miss. I like the sound of that."

"Are you ready to start?"

"I am," Bo answered nervously.

"Just relax," Lauren said before kissing Bo gently again.

"Yes, Miss," Bo said cautiously.

Realising that Bo was already starting to submit, Lauren stood up.

"Get on your knees, please."

Bo obliged.

Lauren reached into the bag and took out a bright red collar and a leash.

"If I put this around your neck, it means that you are my property and that nobody but me has any claim to you. However, it shouldn't be seen as a symbol of oppression. It is not a dog collar. It is also a Mistress's way of saying that she values and respects her sub enough to fully make the sub hers and that she vows to respect and protect the sub at all cost. It is a Domme's way of saying that she loves and cherishes her sub."

"Yes, Miss," Bo whispered. She felt her excitement building. There was something about being on her knees in front of Lauren, knowing that she had been stripped of all her normal power that made her feel amazing. And strangely enough, in spite of the position she found herself in, she felt empowered. She had never realised this, but submission had a great deal of power. She had the might to stop the play at any moment, but she was also in a position where she could love, cherish and worship Lauren beyond any other way that she ever had.

Lauren leaned down and fastened the collar around Bo's neck. As soon as the collar was fastened, Bo felt amazing. She felt wanted and claimed by the only woman she had ever truly loved. Feeling this wanted was like a drug for Bo. The sensation of the collar around her neck felt like a soft embrace and she never wanted to remove it again.

Next, Lauren clipped the leash onto the collar. She lifted Bo's chin, so she could look deeply into Bo's eyes.

"Are you still okay in there?" Lauren gently asked.

"Yes, Miss," Bo softly replied.

"Good. Let's start." Lauren's voice suddenly took on a lot more authority.

Bo silently nodded and waited for her first instructions.

"Who's sub are you?" Lauren asked.

"Yours, Miss," Bo answered without hesitation.

"Who is the only one that owns you?"

"You, Miss." It felt amazing to be able to say those words.

"And if I could grant you the opportunity now, how will you prove it to me?" Lauren asked, a strict tone to her voice.

Without hesitating, Bo leaned over on all fours and lowered her torso until her lips made contact with Lauren's foot. She realised that she had never kissed Lauren's feet before. It felt amazing. She never wanted to stop.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Lauren asked authoritatively.

"No, Miss." Bo came up on her knees again and stared at the floor.

"Ask me nicely."

"Miss, may I please kiss your feet?"

"Yes, you may."

Bo lowered herself again and placed kisses all over Lauren's feet. She loved every moment of it. Soon she opened her lips and allowed her tongue to explore Lauren's exposed feet. She pushed her tongue in between Lauren's toes and revelled at the small sounds of satisfaction coming from Lauren. She could tell that Lauren wasn't expecting this and this just made Bo feel more excited. They had barely even started and already Bo was dripping wet. By the look of Lauren's aura, she was too.

Finally, Lauren tugged at Bo's leash and Bo stood up.

"Take off your clothes," Lauren ordered.

Wordlessly, Bo obliged.

Lauren walked up behind Bo and grabbed her behind her neck. She pushed Bo down until Bo was bent over the back of the couch. She ran her other hand over Bo's soft bottom, pausing momentarily when her fingers made contact with the delicious wetness that had gathered between Bo's legs.

"Wet already?" she whispered in Bo's ear. "My, my... What an overeager subbie I have here..." she drawled.

Lauren's hot breath in her ear made Bo shiver. She suddenly found it hard to keep control. She wanted to spin around and pin Lauren to the couch, but she knew that she wouldn't. She loved her current position way too much. Besides, she was pinned into place with Lauren's tight grip against her neck. Her breath became shallow and her mouth felt dry as she felt her entire body tremble. Lauren's other hand was close enough to her core that she could feel Lauren's body heat, but too far to actually make contact. Bo arched her back, trying to push her hips down onto Lauren's fingers.

"Nuh-uh," Lauren chastised. She moved her hand back up to Bo's ass and Bo immediately missed the closeness of Lauren's hand there where she craved it most.

Suddenly, Lauren drew back her hand and slapped Bo's ass hard.

Bo gasped. She felt the painful sting of the slap and it sent an immediate jolt to her clit.

"What did I teach you about trying to touch me without my consent?" Lauren whispered into Bo's ear.

"Please," Bo whispered, her entire body covered in goosebumps from Lauren's breath in her ear.

"Nope. You disobeyed me. I think some more punishment is in order." Lauren slapped Bo's ass again and Bo felt her ass burning as hot as a coal again.

Lauren reached down into the bag again and pulled out something that had a wooden handle with many leather strips dangling from the tip.

"This is a flogger," she told Bo. She lightly brushed the tips over Bo's warm ass and Bo gasped. She flicked the tails a bit harder over Bo's ass. Next, she moved over to Bo's back and gently started hitting Bo's upper back with the flogger. Bo moaned in satisfaction. It felt more like a gentle massage than a punishment.

Upon seeing Bo's positive reaction, Lauren started flogging harder and harder. The tails stung Bo's skin, but she loved it. She felt herself completely relaxing under the feeling of the heavy flogger pounding against her back. Somehow she had expected it to be more painful. However, she loved this sensation.

Lauren put the flogger down.

"Still okay?" she checked in on her sub.

"Yes, Miss," Bo whispered.

"Good."

Lauren reached into the bag again and pulled out a flat piece of wood.

"This is a paddle. This one will hurt much more."

Bo felt herself getting nervous. She closed her eyes and waited for the paddle to make contact with her already over-sensitive ass.

Lauren softly moved the piece of wood over Bo's ass and then hit Bo's ass with the paddle. Bo cried out from the pain and dug her fingers into the throw pillow on the couch in front of her. Her ass was on fire. Lauren pulled the paddle back again and hit Bo again. Bo bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out loud, but as soon as the paddle made contact with her butt cheeks she cried out. She grabbed the throw pillow and bit down on it. Lauren hit her again and she bit as hard as she could.

Next, Lauren put down the paddle and softly moved her hands over Bo's warm ass to soothe the pain. She touched the sensitive area with her fingertips and Bo moaned in appreciation. She had no idea that warm spanked skin could be so sensitive. Her entire body started trembling from the sensation.

Lauren pressed her body against Bo's from behind and ran her hands all over Bo's body. Bo moaned and strained to get more contact from Lauren's body. Lauren sank her teeth into Bo's shoulder and Bo gasped, her eyes burning a bright blue. Lauren didn't release her jaw and instead just kept on biting the same spot harder and harder. Bo's entire body tensed as she cried out. Eventually, Lauren drew blood with her teeth and she released Bo's skin.

"You have been marked as mine," she announced.

Bo didn't know why, but hearing Lauren say this was perhaps the biggest turn-on of all. She was Lauren's. And now there was physical proof in the form of a big purple bite-mark. She was owned by her human. The thought drove her wild.

Lauren suddenly stepped away from her and tugged at her leash. Bo followed her up to the bedroom, where Lauren pushed her down onto the bed.

"Roll over onto your back," Lauren ordered.

Bo didn't waste any time doing what she was told, even though her sore body protested with each movement that she made. As soon as she was on her back, she saw Lauren starting to undress. Immediately, she pushed all thoughts of discomfort from her mind. Lauren's body had a way of driving her absolutely insane. She couldn't concentrate on anything except for Lauren's perfect skin, her toned body, her soft breasts and her beautiful hips.

Lauren climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Bo. When Lauren lifted up her body a bit, Bo could see Lauren's glistening wetness and she suddenly felt like she would spontaneously combust. She wanted Lauren so much at that moment that she would do anything for it.

"Please, Miss..." she breathlessly gasped.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"You, Miss... Can I touch you?" she finally managed to say, sounding like a child begging for candy.

Lauren smiled and lowered herself onto Bo's pelvis. Bo gasped at the feeling of Lauren's hot wetness.

Lauren leaned forward and wrapped her fingers around Bo's throat. Bo's eyes grew wide when she realised what Lauren was about to do. Lauren started squeezing Bo's throat and Bo felt herself struggling to breathe. Lauren continued holding Bo's throat until Bo started to gag. Then she suddenly released her grip and Bo gulped up mouthfuls of air. All the air that suddenly rushed to Bo's brain gave her a headrush like she had never experienced before. She felt like she was floating. It was a marvellous sensation.

Next, Lauren scooted up Bo's body and positioned herself above Bo's head. She turned around, so that her head was facing in the direction of Bo's feet. She lowered her pelvis until Bo's eager mouth could finally ravage her dripping wet core.

Bo sucked and licked Lauren's centre over and over again like someone that had finally found water in the desert. She wanted to lick up every last drop of Lauren's delicious juices.

Lauren started out by making small gasping sounds, then slowly going louder until she was screaming.

Lauren reached down and grabbed Bo's nipples between her fingers. She squeezed Bo's nipples harder and harder until Bo started gasping. Finally, she let go of Bo's nipples and watched as Bo's back arched off the bed and her hips bucked from the feeling of blood rushing back into the nipples that she had just squeezed until they were white. She dug her nails into Bo's sides and watched Bo's body react as she dragged her nails over Bo's body, leaving red trails in their wake.

Bo started fucking Lauren with her tongue, causing Lauren to move her pelvis up and down, riding Bo's tongue. Finally, Bo relaxed her tongue and sucked on Lauren's clit. Lauren arched her back and screamed loudly as a wave of orgasm ripped through her body. Bo continued to lightly lick Lauren's clit while the aftershocks of her orgasm wore off. She made sure to lick Lauren as clean as she could. By this time, Bo was already so soaked that the sheets under her ass were wet.

Lauren climbed off of Bo and sat back against the pillows.

"On your knees," she ordered. Bo immediately leaned back until her bum was resting on her heels. Lauren scooted closer and put one of her legs on either side of Bo's body, giving Bo a clear view of her wetness. Bo's eyes flashed blue and she licked her lips.

"Now you will make yourself cum while I watch you," she instructed.

Bo's eyes were glued to Lauren's glistening core as she eagerly reached between her own legs. She spread her knees slightly and gently moved her fingers over her throbbing clit. As soon as she touched herself, she knew it wouldn't be long until she came for Lauren.

Lauren reached down between her own spread legs and touched her sensitive clit, which had begun pounding again after seeing Bo fingering herself. She watched as Bo sunk two fingers deep into herself and curled them to hit her g-spot.

Bo was mesmerised by the view of Lauren touching herself. She had never seen it before. It was always just her giving Lauren pleasure during sex. She had never even thought of asking Lauren to masturbate for her. Now she had no idea why not. It was the hottest sight she had ever seen. She thrust deeper and harder into herself, curling her fingers and pressing against her g-spot with force. She quickened her pace and watched as Lauren did the same.

Finally, Bo's thrusts and her breath became uneven and her skin flushed red. She came with a scream and Lauren followed soon after. Lauren reached out and grabbed Bo, pulling Bo down on top of her. Wordlessly, she removed the collar from Bo's neck and tossed it aside. Their heavy breathing matched each other, until they finally calmed down.

"So what did you think?" Lauren asked.

"Green," Bo mumbled. "Green, green, green, green..."

Lauren laughed. Wordlessly, she just held Bo in her arms for a long time, stroking Bo's hair and drawing slow circles with her hand on Bo's back.

"Come on, let's go get you something sweet," she eventually said.

"I have something sweet next to me," Bo mumbled sleeplily.

Lauren kissed Bo's damp forehead. "You need sugar, Bo. Your bloodsugar drops during a play. We need to get it back up. Come on."

Bo protested, but she let herself be pulled up by Lauren. Dressed in nothing but Bo's signature kimonos, the two women headed for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you to Kenzi, who always makes sure there are mountains of candy in the house," Lauren muttered. She removed two candy bars from the cupboard and handed one to Bo.

"Thanks," Bo said gratefully.

"You need to feed," Lauren said.

"No, I can wait until tomorrow."

"You can't, Bo. I saw your eyes when we were busy. They were practically glowing. You need to keep yourself healthy."

"Lauren, I am definitely not leaving the cosy warmth of my girlfriend's arms to go and look for somebody else's face to suck on. Then I would rather starve," Bo said with determination.

Lauren paused. "Then feed off me," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"No, Lauren," Bo immediately said. "Not a chance. Thank you for the offer, but no."

"Please, Bo. I want to know what it feels like to be a part of your life like that. I've always wondered. You can literally have a part of me inside you. I just want to experience that."

The more Lauren spoke, the hungrier Bo became. Just thinking about Lauren's chi coursing through her body was enough to make Bo feel absolutely ravenous. But she was determined to stay strong.

"Lauren, you can ask anything of me. You know you can. But please, I beg you, not this," Bo pleaded.

"Why not, Bo?" Lauren asked. Bo could see the hurt in her eyes. "Why am I not good enough for this? You feed from other humans. You know how to control it now. Why do you want everyone but me?"

Lauren's insecurity was enough to break Bo's heart.

"I just can't, Lauren. I'm so sorry."

"Can you just give me a reason? You keep saying you love me, and yet you're not interested in even trying to let me nourish you," Lauren pressed.

Bo opened her mouth as if to say something, but she immediately closed it again. For a long time Bo and Lauren just wordlessly looked at each other, before Lauren turned around, defeated.

Bo saw Lauren's shoulders slump and when she started to walk away, Bo couldn't stand it anymore.

"You're not food," she whispered just before tears started running down her cheeks.

Lauren stopped in her tracks.

"Is that what this is about?" she softly asked.

"Yes. I just can't, Lauren. I love you. I am not a parasite. I don't feed from the one thing that keeps me going."

"Bo, please..."

"No, Lauren. Ever since that first day that I was dragged into your lab, I knew that I felt something for you. At the time, I wasn't entirely sure what it was. I pegged it down to lust. After all, I'm a Succubus. That's the thing I know best. But with Dyson in the picture-"

"Bo..."

"I know it's a topic you're not comfortable with, but we have to talk about it, Lo. I felt amazing with Dyson. I felt more alive than I've felt in years. In my mind, Dyson was the best thing that had ever happened to me and all other people would have to take second place to his love."

Lauren looked down, tears freely running down her cheeks after that confession.

"Lauren, it was a sexual connection. I could feed off Dyson without killing him. That was a first in my life. That led me into believing that he was the man for me, since we were compatible on so many levels. Plus, once you get to know him, he's really a sweet guy. All of this combined just seemed like the recipe for the greatest love story ever told."

"Is there a point to this? Because I would really love to stop listening to your recounts of why you and Dyson really are the perfect couple and how he's perfect enough to be able to be fed from," Lauren stiffly said.

"Lauren, you're misunderstanding me," Bo pleaded.

"I think I'm going to the Ash's Compound tonight. I still have access to my flat there. I just need some time," Lauren softly said and went upstairs to grab her clothes. Bo just pulled her kimono tighter around her body and sat on the couch, stunned.

* * *

"BoBo, I'm home! Are you wearing clothes?" Kenzi opened the front door and entered with her hand in front of her eyes.

Bo looked up from the spot on the couch that she has been sitting on since right after Lauren left.

"When have I ever been naked in the living room?" Bo asked, annoyed.

"Just making sure, Succubum," Kenzi said as she lowered her hand. "I know you and the Doc are here alone and with the two of you, one never knows what you may end up finding."

"Were," Bo said.

"Huh?"

"We were here alone. Not anymore."

"Why?" Kenzi asked, confused.

"Misunderstanding. I was busy proclaiming my everlasting love or whatever," Bo rolled her eyes, "but I ended up bringing Dyson into the conversation and Lauren ran out."

"And why the hell would you do that?" Kenzi threw her arms into the air.

"To tell her that she means more to me than he did!"

Kenzi laughed disbelievingly. "Really. Bo? You thought that would work? Never – and I repeat, never – compare your current girlfriend to an ex! I'm surprised she didn't slap you through your big mouth before she stormed out."

"Not helping, Kenz," Bo sighed.

"Sorry, BoBo. Just wanted to make you see that she wasn't the only one in the wrong here." Kenzi threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tight.

"Ice-cream?" she asked.

"I think I should go and apologise," Bo said.

"No! Give her some time. If you show up there tonight and say one more word about Wolfman and his fantastic wolf junk, Lauren is going to shove her boot up your tush."

Bo sighed. "I want a big spoon!" she called as Kenzi got up to fetch the ice-cream.

* * *

Bo's boots squeaked over the clean linoleum floors as she marched up to Lauren's office the next day. Confidently she knocked on Lauren's door.

No answer.

Bo knocked again, but was still met with nothing but silence. She tried to turn the door knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Bo. Can I help you?" Bo turned around and looked at Anita, a Fae nurse that often assisted Lauren in the theatre.

"Hey, Anita. Is Lauren around?" Bo asked hopefully.

"She's here, but you probably won't be able to see her for the rest of the day. She's performing a particularly complicated surgery on one of the Light Fae Elders."

"Can I wait for her in the waiting room?" Bo asked.

"You can wait, but it may be hours," Anita warned.

"I have time," Bo said stubbornly and headed toward the waiting room.

As soon as she took a seat, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said without looking at the caller ID.

"BoBo, where the hell are you? I have the new clients here, as you requested and you're nowhere to be found!" Kenzi hissed into the phone. "Get your ass over here!"

"Kenzi, I can't-"

"BoBo, if you want to wake up without a toilet brush shoved up your vajayjay tomorrow morning, you'd better get your hot ass over here now."

"Fine, Kenzi," Bo gave an exasperated sigh, "I'll be there in ten minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

Bo walked into the clubhouse later that night, swearing at her bloodied clothing that chafed her newly-healed skin. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she wriggled herself out of her tight pants and shirt. She tossed it in the rubbish bin, because it was torn so badly that she didn't think she'd ever be able to use it again.

She walked up the stairs to go and shower the blood away that had dried all over her skin.

She opened the shower taps and felt her stiff muscles relax as the hot water spilled over her body. She gave a long sigh and started scrubbing her skin – partly to wash the blood off and partly to wash away the memory of the healing process.

Bo initially refused to have sex with anyone, but she was injured so badly that she had to choose between bleeding to death or having sex with Vex. Vex had been working with Bo and Kenzi on their latest case and apart from Kenzi, he was her only option. After arguing for a bit about cheating on Lauren, Kenzi finally convinced her by saying, "What good will you be for Lauren if you're dead?"

Bo realised that Kenzi had a point and that she refused to die without knowing that she had fought for her relationship and the woman that she loved. So before Vex really had time to protest, Bo grabbed him and had wild, animalistic sex with him while sucking up as much chi as she could take in.

She felt a little bad about Kenzi, who had to witness this entire process. She wished she really had some of that "brain bleach" that Kenzi was complaining about. But there was nowhere else to go and, besides, Kenzi didn't really trust Vex all that much. She knew he was their only hope, so she decided to stay on with a baseball bat to knock him out if he tried anything with Bo that she didn't approve of. In the end, all she wanted to do was to knock herself lights out, so she wouldn't have to see her best friend and all her acrobatic moves, sucking the chi out of a Mesmer.

After thoroughly washing her body and her hair, Bo stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. She put on her kimono on and fell down onto the bed, exhausted. It wasn't long until a deep sleep overtook her.

* * *

Kenzi walked into the Dal and plopped herself down on a barstool. She banged on the bar.

"Trickster, we just defeated some underfae whose name I can't even pronounce. And on top of that, I had to spend the most awkward hour of my life with your granddaughter. So out with the good shit! Mama needs all the liquid comfort she can get. These images ain't gonna fade by themselves. They need help!"

Trick looked at her sceptically.

"Kenzi, if you would stop banging the bar like a barbarian, maybe you would get some service. And what the hell are you talking about?"

"I had to sit for one hour watching Succuface and Vex doing the nasty. And when I say 'nasty' I mean horrible! I thought they would never end. Gotta give it to you Trick, your granddaughter has some serious stamina. I know your wife was a Succubus too, so I lift my glass to you and the fact that you haven't died from exhaustion." Kenzi lifted her glass in the air.

"Okay, Kenzi," Trick uncomfortably said. "This is where I leave to go and do an impromptu stock take. The new waitress, Melanie, will take care of you." Trick practically ran to the back.

Kenzi looked around the bar and was startled to notice that Lauren was rigidly sitting next to her. Immediately she cursed herself for blabbing out the details of Bo's healing with Vex.

"Fuck," she loudly said.

"Hi to you too," Lauren replied.

"What are you doing here, Hotpants?"

"Same as you, I guess. Liquid comfort." Lauren lifted her glass to Kenzi before downing the rest of her drink. She got up to leave.

"Wait a sec, Hotpants. We need to talk about BoBo."

"There's nothing to talk about. Clearly it didn't take her very long to move on." Lauren's voice cracked.

"Lauren, Bo was dying. Turns out the underfae we were hunting had some pretty sharp claws and a temper to go with it. Before Bo could figure out what was going on, he had grabbed her and pretty much scratched her insides to become outsides. She needed it."

"She needs to feed. I get it," Lauren said before pulling away and turning to head towards the door.

"No, you don't. Lauren, she did it for you."

"What?" Lauren asked sceptically.

"She was hell-bent on dying, Lauren. She refused to heal. She refused to have sex with anyone but you. I finally convinced her that she needed to heal in order to win you back. So she did. I know it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. But you know what, Hotpants? She did it, because she wasn't ready to give up what you two have."

"Oh, yeah? And what about Dyson?" Lauren asked, her voice cracking.

Kenzi laughed exasperatedly.

"I have to say, for a genius you can be pretty damn clueless sometimes."

Lauren looked quizzically at Kenzi.

"Everything Bo does is for you, Lauren. Bo would give her life for you. As a matter of fact, she has risked it on more than one occasion. And you know why? It's because she believes you're worth fighting for. I mean, she freed Nadia for you, for heaven's sake! Do you have any idea how close she was to dying there?"

"Wait... what?" Lauren asked, confused. "The Ash freed Nadia."

Kenzi laughed humourlessly.

"That's what he wanted you to believe, so that you could continue to be his good little pet. Lachlan didn't lift a damn finger. It was Bo."

Lauren was speechless.

"Bo was madly in love with you – she still is. But she also knew that healing Nadia was something that you have been trying to do for five years. As per usual, Bo just wanted to see you happy. She figured that with her being a Succubus and having to feed off other people, she could never be the amazing girlfriend that you deserve. She wanted to see you happy, so she freed the one person that she truly believed could make you smile."

Tears welled up in Lauren's eyes.

"Why hasn't she ever said something?"

"She made what she considers to be the ultimate sacrifice: her love, for your happiness. That's just Bo's messed-up way of showing love. You know her ideas are not always very orthodox."

Lauren just stared at the glass in front of her, trying to blink away the tears.

"Oh, and just for the record, you can stop being jealous of Dyson now," Kenzi said.

Lauren's head shot up, but she didn't say anything.

"That ship has sailed, my friend. A long time ago. As a matter of fact, I don't really think that ship was going anywhere to begin with. I hoped it would and I know she did too. But Bo never loved Dyson. She loved the idea of Dyson. She loved the thought of being able to feed off of someone without waking up next to a corpse the next day. She loved the idea of being with someone that she could actually work with on cases. And most of all, she loved the idea that Dyson was in love with her. Being a Succubus, Bo doesn't get a lot of that. She gets more than enough lust to go around. But love? It's something she's never known. So when she finally found someone willing to give it to her, she grabbed onto it. But she never, ever loved him. She never smiled like an idiot when she spoke about him. She never looked like a lost puppy when he wasn't around. She never found excuses to run to his work just to see him for a lunch break or hurry a case just so she could be at home when he returned from work. But, Lauren, she does all of these things for you. What does that tell you?"

Lauren didn't answer. She just stared at her glass, openly crying now.

Kenzi handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"All I'm asking you, Hotpants, is not to be so blind or stubborn that you let the most amazing thing in your life escape, just because you feel insecure. You have no reason to feel insecure. Bo loves you and she has said it to me so many times that I feel like I'm going to barf if I ever hear it again."

Lauren smiled through the tears.

"Just consider everything I said tonight, Doc." Kenzi squeezed Lauren's shoulder and got up from her bar stool.

"Good night, Lauren. Now Mama needs her beauty sleep." And with that, Kenzi turned and walked away, leaving Lauren sitting at the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Bo's boots squeaked against the linoleum floor again as she stormed down the hall at the hospital. Without knocking, she turned the knob to Lauren's office again.

Nothing.

Bo looked around, trying to find someone that can tell her where Lauren was. Finally she spotted Anita coming down the hall, pushing a wheelchair with an injured Fae groaning in pain.

"Anita, where is Lauren?" Bo asked.

"I thought she was at home with you," Antita said, puzzled. "She phoned in sick this morning."

"Lauren? Sick? When has that ever happened?"

"Not since she's started working here. I really hope she's okay."

The man in the wheelchair groaned again.

"Please excuse me. With Dr. Lewis gone, it's been quite a mess around here."

Bo nodded and turned to storm towards Lauren's living quarters.

When she reached the door to Lauren's old flat, she was suddenly overcome with a combination of nerves and worry. She was nervous about facing Lauren, but most of all she was also worried about Lauren's illness. She knew that Lauren never called in sick. It must be something serious if Lauren was willing to miss a day of work. She vowed that she would see to it that Lauren got better – whether Lauren wanted her there or not. She would not set foot out of that flat until she knew that Lauren was okay.

She was surprised to find the door unlocked. Slowly she pushed it open and peered inside carefully.

"Lauren?" she softly called.

No answer.

"Lauren?" This time she called louder.

Still no answer.

Bo closed the door behind her and cautiously made her way to Lauren's bedroom. When she pushed open the door, she saw Lauren lying on her side, her back facing the door. Lauren gave no indication that she even heard Bo enter the room.

Bo quietly walked over to the bed, trying not to wake Lauren. She got onto the bed next to Lauren and gently reached over to brush the hair from Lauren's face. As she did so, she was startled to see that Lauren was awake, but that her face and eyes were puffy from crying. Lauren still didn't look at her.

"Lauren..." Bo's voice trailed off as she saw a lone tear running from Lauren's eye and over the bridge of her nose, finally landing on the pillow beneath her head. Without thinking, Bo leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the track that the tear had made across Lauren's face. She tasted the salt and her heart felt like it was breaking from just looking at her girlfriend in this state. Before Bo knew what she was doing, she pulled Lauren closer into a tight embrace, holding on as if she would never see Lauren again.

Lauren turned around in Bo's arms, slinging her own arm over Bo's body. She hugged Bo as if she was holding on for dear life. Then she pressed her face against Bo's chest and sobbed uncontrollably as wave after wave of raw emotion overtook her. All Bo could do was to hold Lauren as tightly as she could, while trying to stay in control of her own emotions that were threatening to overflow.

Finally, Bo just gave in and allowed days of pent up grief and stress to leave her body. The two women wordlessly clung to each other, sobbing. They didn't have to say anything. In that moment, both women just knew that they needed each other.

After several hours of crying, holding each other, falling asleep and waking up together, Bo finally broke the silence that seemed to have consumed them.

"Lauren, come home," she begged. "Please."

Lauren nodded and pulled Bo in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I never should have doubted you. I never should have been so insecure..."

"Shhh..." Bo comforted. "Lauren, do you love me?"

"With everything I am," Lauren said with conviction.

"That's all I need to know. Lauren, that day when I worded everything so terribly... The point I wanted to bring across was that I had never known love until I found you. I've never felt this way about anyone. On the rare occasion that I thought I did, I was mistaken. You have shown me what love is and what it feels like. And now that I've tasted it, I can't get enough. You shouldn't be afraid that I would ever feel more for anyone. You have stolen my heart, Lauren Lewis. And how do I give away something I no longer possess? It's yours now. Always."

For a long time Lauren just looked at Bo with tears in her eyes. Then she crashed her own lips against Bo's. She pulled away before things got too heated and got up to go to the clubhouse.

* * *

"Hotpants!" Kenzi squealed as soon as Bo and Lauren entered the house. She ran over to Lauren and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Kenz," Lauren gasped. "You're kind of crushing my lungs here."

"It's fine, Doc. I know CPR!"

Bo laughed and headed for the kitchen. Kenzi released Lauren from her death grip.

"So tell me all about it! How did you make up? Who made the first move? What was the make-up sex like?" she paused. "You know, on second thought, I don't need to know all about the make-up sex. I already saw the magical Succucooch. No need to picture the doctor's as well. Eeeuuuww!"

"Once again implying that I house a bullfrog down there," Lauren teased and rolled her eyes.

"If the shoe fits, Doc..." Kenzi teased back. "Besides, I don't think it's a bullfrog. Succubi have magical cooches that can heal their own bodies. I'm just wondering if doctor-cooches spew antibiotics."

"No, Kenzi!" Lauren said in a mock-serious tone. "We don't spew antibiotics. We spew antidepressants. That's why people feel so happy after having sex with us."

"Ugh, you disgust me, Doc!" Kenzi made a few gagging sounds. "I'm ashamed to be associated with you as fellow human!"

Lauren feigned a shocked expression. Before she could come up with a clever retort, Kenzi leapt on her again, knocking her over and onto the couch.

"Oh, I missed you, Hotpants. I'll deny it if you ever mention that I said this, but this place is a damn hole of gloom when you're not here! And don't tell Bo I said so! I don't have the energy for the 'I-told-you-you'll-learn-to-like-her'-smirks."

"Okay, Kenzi. Off the girlfriend, before the Succubus gets jealous," Bo joked as she came in from the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact, Kenzi just told me something pretty interesting..." Lauren peeked at Kenzi.

"Yes!" Kenzi cut in. "Did you know that Walt Disney invented the first skateboard?"

"No, he didn't, Kenz," Bo said.

"Okay, fine. But that would have been damn interesting." Kenzi shot daggers with her eyes at Lauren, while Lauren just giggled at her.

"So what are you and Hale doing tonight?" Bo asked.

"We're watching football with the Wolfman. I swear, I'm starting to think that I'm in a three-way relationship!" Kenzi complained.

"Well, maybe you should talk to Hale about it," Bo advised.

"Nah. I love it when he thinks I'm mad at him. Then he tries extra hard to make up, if you catch my drift," Kenzi winked.

"Unfortunately I do," Lauren muttered and Bo giggled at her.

"Anyhoo... Game's starting in a bit and I still need to pick up peanuts. Imagine that. Peanuts! Not only do grown men act like apes when they are watching sports... They also eat like apes!" she rolled her eyes. "Bye, bitches!" With that, Kenzi spun and walked out of the flat. Just as the door closed, she immediately opened it again and stuck her head into the house. "By the way, bitches, respect the furniture. I know what you're gonna do, so play nice!" She slammed the door shut and a moment later Bo and Lauren could hear the Camaro spinning away.

"Well, well... At least we can say with certainty that Kenzi missed you," Bo joked and pulled Lauren closer to her.

"I feel flattered," Lauren joked back. "Maybe I should get her a bouquet of roses or something."

Bo smiled and softly kissed Lauren's lips. The intensity of the small kiss was enough to shoot jolts up and down both women's bodies. Lauren gave a small moan. This was just enough to urge Bo on to kiss her harder, more desperately. The small innocent kiss suddenly turned into a passionate declaration of love and need. Both women's breathing grew heavy and they moaned, gasped, trembled, ground and grabbed until it got too much for them to bear.

"Bedroom," was all that Lauren managed to say through her swollen lips and shaky breathing.

Bo nodded and practically ran up the stairs with Lauren's hand in hers. As they reached the bedroom, they started undressing each other. Lauren struggled to undo the buttons on Bo's shirt, so she tore the shirt off Bo's body, buttons flying in every direction. Bo had trouble removing Lauren's skin-tight jeans while she was standing, so she shoved Lauren down onto the bed, so that she could easily yank the pants over Lauren's feet. They didn't care about their clothes or anything else, for that matter. All they cared about was being close to each other and feeling each other's naked skin against their own.

All the anger, sadness and insecurity that the two women experienced during the past few days just vanished. They poured all of those emotions into their kisses, each allowing the other woman to comfort them, assure them and just pour raw, uninhibited love into each kiss.

Bo was lying on top of Lauren, her thigh softly grazing against Lauren's clit as she kissed her. It wasn't an intentional gesture. It was just where Bo accidentally placed her leg when she climbed on top of Lauren. With each and every movement that Bo made, Lauren felt more and more ready to explode. After a while, Lauren started shivering and bucking her hips, trying to gain more contact with Bo's leg.

Bo immediately picked up that Lauren was about ready to explode when she saw Lauren's aura burning brighter and brighter. She was a bit confused as to what could be the cause of this, since she had not done anything explicitly sexual to Lauren yet. That's when she suddenly felt it: the black jeans that she was still wearing was getting more and more soaked on the thigh area with every move that she made.

Immediately Bo craved the feeling of Lauren's wet core sliding against her naked thigh, rather than her pants. She pushed herself off of Lauren and Lauren protested. However, Lauren immediately kept quiet when she saw Bo taking off her pants. Mesmerised, she just stared at Bo's perfect body as Bo climbed on top of her again. Bo lowered herself onto Lauren's leg, pushing her thigh firmly against Lauren's throbbing centre. Both women moaned as they moved against each other's legs, their wetness being spread out over each other's thighs.

Finally, Bo went to lie down on Lauren's body, pinning her to the mattress. She allowed her hands to roam all over Lauren's body and revelled in the sound and feeling of Lauren's gasping and trembling. She pinched Lauren's nipples individually and almost came just from hearing Lauren's moaning.

Next, she moved her hand down to Lauren's aching core. She allowed her fingers to slowly enter Lauren's wet folds. Bo gasped out loud when she felt Lauren's hot wetness. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the naked woman below her and the silky wetness that coated her fingers. She felt the pounding between her own legs intensify.

Bo circled Lauren's clit with her fingers and smiled as Lauren thrust her hips up and down, trying to get more direct contact from Bo's fingers.

Bo suddenly withdrew her fingers altogether. Lauren moaned in protest, but Bo brought her soaked fingers up and held them in front of Lauren's mouth. Lauren softly sucked her own juices off of Bo's fingers and watched as Bo's eyes flashed a magnificent blue. Bo brought her fingers up to her own mouth and proceeded to taste Lauren on her fingers, her eyes glowing bluer by the second.

She moved her hand between their bodies again and once again just moaned when Lauren's abundance of juices coated her fingers. She shoved two fingers into Lauren and moaned when Lauren cried out and raked her short fingernails down Bo's back. Bo curled her fingers inside of Lauren to rub her g-spot and Lauren sank her teeth into Bo's shoulder again to prevent herself from screaming out. Immediately Bo thought about their sensual night of BDSM together and how Lauren had "marked her" by biting her shoulder until she bled.

"Bite me harder," she instructed and applied more pressure to Lauren's g-spot. Lauren gasped and locked her jaw around the tender piece of skin on Bo's shoulder. Bo screamed out, partly in pain and partly in pleasure. She kept her pressure on Lauren's g-spot steady, but continued on to rub Lauren's clit with the heel of her hand. Lauren was losing all control now. She was gasping out with Bo's skin still between her teeth, her hips were bucking, her movements became uneven and her nails were digging into Bo's back.

Just before Lauren could fully come, Bo pulled Lauren's mouth away from her shoulder. She put her own mouth over Lauren's and started to feed. A steady blue stream of chi moved from Lauren's body into Bo's. This made Lauren's body tremble in pleasure. Her hips ground down onto Bo's hand and a powerful orgasm hit her body like a freight train. Lauren didn't even call out during the orgasm. Her body was just too paralysed from all the pleasure to even make a sound.

Upon tasting Lauren's chi, Bo felt like losing all control. It felt amazing to finally just be able to taste her girlfriend. However, she was able to stop herself before she took the feeding too far. As soon as she broke the stream of chi, an orgasm took over Bo's body. She trembled and collapsed on top of Lauren, panting.

"Oh... wow..." was all that Lauren managed to say.

Bo tried to steady her breathing. She pulled Lauren into her arms and her fingertips grazed over the sweat on Lauren's back. Lauren's chi was intoxicating and Bo wished that she could survive from just Lauren's chi forever. However, she knew that the human didn't have enough strength and that she could die if Bo took too much. Suddenly, tears started to sting Bo's eyes.

"Thank you," Lauren whispered and nuzzled her face in the crook of Bo's neck. "Thank you," she repeated, softer.

Bo kissed the top of Lauren's head and held tighter onto her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

When Lauren reached up to kiss Bo's face, she noticed Bo crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked with soft, concerned eyes.

Bo shook her head.

"Bo, please talk to me," Lauren pleaded.

"I fed from you, Lauren," Bo finally said.

"And it was absolutely amazing," Lauren answered.

"I promised myself I never would. Lauren, as much as we enjoyed it, it still doesn't change the fact that I used you as an afternoon snack," Bo's voice cracked.

Lauren was quiet for a while.

"Bo, when you were feeding, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how amazing it felt to finally be able to share this with you. I thought about how utterly amazing you tasted. I thought about controlling my impulses, because I would never be able to live with myself if I allowed something to happen to you. And lastly, I kept thinking about how much I love you and how amazing it felt to just be close to you on such an intimate level."

"And what exactly about what you just described sounds like an afternoon snack? Because, honestly, I have never thought any of those things about any snack I've ever had – no matter how amazing the snack was. And that includes my aunt Linda's raspberry pie when I was little, which I can safely say, is the closest thing you'll ever feel to heaven in your mouth. So that's saying something."

Bo gave a teary laugh.

"Bo, I want you to feed off me. Please. I know I may not be able to give you all the strength you need, but I want to go to bed at night, knowing that I at least have a tiny contribution to my girlfriend's wellbeing. I want to know that somewhere inside of you, there's a small part of me that helps to make up the whole."

Bo was openly crying by now.

"Can you do that for me, Bo? Please," Lauren pleaded. "This is what I want."

Wordlessly, Bo nodded. She crashed her lips down onto Lauren's, then moved on to kiss Lauren softly and gently, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Lauren held on to Bo and the two women just lay in bed, listening to each other breathe. Eventually, they fell asleep, holding each other for the entire night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor Lewis, Bo Dennis is here to see you," Jennifer said. She was Lauren's new lab assistant and Lauren was already beyond annoyed with the new Fae. Jennifer seemed to pretend to know everything, whereas all opinions she had went against anything Lauren had ever learned about medicine. She knew that Jennifer wasn't really a scientist or a doctor. She was a Glaistig that had aligned herself with the Light and was placed in the lab as a cover. It was very convenient for Jennifer to be there, since Glaistigs feed off human blood and enjoy taking care of children and the elderly. She was a good attribute to have when dealing with sick patients. When a patient was sure not to survive, Jennifer drank from them. She was very beautiful and seductive. However, she refused to wear anything but long dresses. Trick had told Lauren that Glaistigs were rumoured to have hooves like a goat and wore the dresses to hide the hooves. Lauren didn't know if this was really the case, but she sure wasn't interested in finding out.

"Thank you, Jennifer," she nodded.

Jennifer left the room and moments later returned with a very pissed-off Bo trailing behind her. Lauren stifled a laugh at the picture: the smug Glaistig walking in front of Bo as if she owned the lab and Bo glaring at the back of her head as if she wanted to stab her.

Suddenly Lauren just felt like being spiteful. Obviously Jennifer wasn't aware of who Bo was and neither did she know about Bo and Lauren's relationship. That entire morning Lauren had to sit and listen to Jennifer complain to one of the lab technicians about their two gay Fae neighbours and what an embarrassment it was to have them in her neighbourhood.

Bo spotted Lauren and gave her a warm smile. Lauren suddenly jumped up from her seat at her microscope, pushing her samples aside. With a sly smile she took long strides towards Bo. She saw the slight look of confusion on Bo's face, but she was enjoying the adrenaline rush too much to give up. When she reached Bo, she grabbed the back of Bo's head and kissed her passionately.

Bo tried to pull away, obviously not used to Lauren showing any affection in the workspace. But Lauren's hands kept her lips in place. After a long, passionate kiss, Lauren finally squeezed Bo's ass and stepped away from her.

She almost laughed out loud when she saw the looks on the other two women's faces. Bo looked as if she had just been given the world's most difficult math equation , trying to figure out Lauren's sudden need for public affection. Jennifer, on the other hand, looked like she was about to pass out and become one of the patients herself.

"Hey, boo-boo," she drawled, internally kicking herself for ever letting "boo-boo" slip out of her mouth. But she was so into the game that she just enjoyed every second. She would be as corny and as soppy as she wanted to freak Jennifer out. She wanted Jennifer to beg for a transfer somewhere else.

She had been complaining to Bo about her new ignorant lab assistant just the night before, so it wasn't long before Bo caught on. Her eyes went wide at her girlfriend's boldness. Then she decided to play along.

"Hey, sweetcheeks," she purred. She grabbed Lauren's ass and roughly pressed Lauren's pelvis up against her own. Lauren stifled a giggle at Jennifer's obvious discomfort. "Are you up for that new dyke bar just out of town tonight? I hear they have the cheapest beer and the hottest chicks."

This time Lauren couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Of course, my honey boo-boo," she sweetly said. "As long as you're there I'm happy. You know that nobody else can make me come in a bathroom stall the way you can. I'm shaky for hours afterwards! This time we must please just find a wheelchair stall, because my leg cramped up pretty badly last time from being propped onto the toilet bowl in that small cubicle," Lauren said in a dramatic stage whisper.

Bo looked like she was about to choke when she heard Lauren's words.

"Excuse me, please. I... uhm... have to go get some... uhm... water," Jennifer mumbled before practically running out of the lab.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Bo and Lauren burst out laughing.

"You evil, evil person!" Bo teased. She stepped closer to Lauren and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "That's why I love you so much. I don't think there's anyone else that can still manage to surprise me every single day. I must say, I haven't been this surprised in a very long time. The classy Doctor Lewis, practically screwing in public – just to make a Glaistig cringe. I'm impressed," Bo winked. "We're being so childish, I feel like I'm thirteen again!"

Lauren laughed.

"Well, you don't have to work with her all day. Trust me on this one. If you did, you would have stabbed a scalpel into her aorta a long time ago."

Bo giggled.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done to Lauren?"

"Oh, she's in my basement," Lauren deadpanned.

Bo laughed and threw her arms around Lauren's neck.

"Are you working tonight? Everyone's going to the Dal and Tamsin practically threatened me with my life if I don't convince you to go."

"Oh, really?" Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Do you think if I paid her, she'd threaten Jennifer as well?"

"I guess you'll have to show up tonight and ask her yourself," Bo winked.

"In that case, tell her yes!"

Bo and Lauren laughed and gave each other a chaste kiss.

"Doctor Lewis?" Jennifer said from the doorway, the discomfort in her voice not lost on either of the women.

"Yes?"

"There seems to be a bit of a crisis."

"What happened?" Lauren stiffened.

"I knocked over some of the test tubes," Jennifer said sheepishly. "But don't worry. I scooped as much as I could back up into Petri dishes. Maybe we could still use it, if we removed the glass shards."

Bo could feel Lauren winding up like a spring next to her and she wondered how long it would take Lauren to explode.

"And this is my cue to leave," Bo said and smiled sympathetically at Lauren. "I'll see you later, babe."

* * *

"Yes, Miss," Bo was standing naked on her knees in front of Lauren again – a place that she had quickly decided was her favourite place on earth. She wanted to worship the ground that Lauren walked on.

Lauren pulled Bo up gently by her leash.

"Stand here," she ordered and Bo obeyed immediately.

Next, Lauren took out some soft cotton rope. She took the two ends of the rope together and softly ran her hands along the rope until she found the centre part of the rope. She quickly explained that the spot where she folded the rope is called a "bight". She hung the bight around Bo's neck and proceeded to make knots in the rope all the way down the length of Bo's torso, making one final knot that would rest directly on Bo's crotch as she pulled the rope between Bo's legs and hooked it back into the bight at the back of Bo's neck.

Bo gasped and immediately felt herself getting wet.

Lauren continued to tie the rope around Bo's body, making diamond patterns with the rope around Bo's body until all the rope had been used up, pulling the rope tighter against Bo's crotch. She tied off the knots and stood back to examine her handiwork.

Bo stood there in a simple, yet perfect karada: a body harness made of rope, with two knotted strings of rope running between her legs, pressing on her groin area.

Lauren lightly tugged on the rope running down Bo's back and through Bo's legs and Bo moaned at the sudden sensation of rope pressing against her clit.

"Get dressed," Lauren ordered.

"Yes, Miss." Bo walked over to the clothes that Lauren had left out on the bed for her. With each step she gave, she could feel the soft rope pressing against her clit. Lauren had allowed her to wear a skimpy panty underneath the karada, to prevent chafing of her sensitive clit. All the nerve endings on her body seemed to respond to the welcome pressure. She softly moaned as she walked to the bed. She gave a sharper gasp as she bent down to pull on her jeans and the rope tightened against her clit. It was the first time in a very long while that Bo didn't wear skin-tight clothes. Lauren didn't want the tight clothes to place unnecessary pressure on the knots in the rope, which could be uncomfortable for Bo. She also didn't want to risk the knots being visible through tight fabric.

After getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose black button shirt that were actually made in Bo's size, instead of two sizes smaller (as Bo usually wore), Bo and Lauren set off to go to the Dal.


	10. Chapter 10

"BoBo! LoLo! Over here!" Kenzi squealed as Bo and Lauren entered the Dal. "I got you guys some beer. Hope it's okay!"

Every step that Bo gave was strenuous for her, as every movement felt one moment closer to just losing all control and having an orgasm right there in front of everyone. The pressure on her clit was a blissful torture. But even more arousing than the actual karada, was just the mere knowledge that it was there. It was this dirty little secret that only Bo and Lauren shared. Knowing that she was about to interact with all her usual friends as if everything was normal, while she and Lauren both knew that she was struggling not to come was a massive turn-on.

Lauren put her hand on the small of Bo's back, as if to gently guide her to the table. She softly fingered the rope on Bo's back through Bo's shirt and gave it a gentle tug. The rope moved over Bo's clit and her entire body jumped as she gasped.

Lauren giggled and winked at her girlfriend. They were still too far away from the rest of their friends for anyone to notice what had just happened.

"Bo! I can't believe it! They actually do make clothes in your size!" Hale mocked as the women approached the table.

Bo gave a nervous giggle. She hadn't given it much thought before, but now she was worried about whether there would be many questions about her altered wardrobe. She wasn't prepared for those questions.

"Yeah, well. That's what happens when you send a jealous girlfriend out to go do your shopping for you," Lauren saved.

"Oh really, Doc? Are you scared that someone will lust after your girlfriend's perfect Succubum?" Kenzi asked.

"Terrified," Lauren joked.

"Hey, guys," Dyson greeted. He handed them two glasses of beer and nervously shifted from one foot to the other. He was always a bit nervous around Lauren. Partly because she was now in a serious relationship with the person that he loved, and partly because he knew that she felt intimidated by the role he had played in Bo's life.

Lauren looked at him and a short uncomfortable silence followed. Bo looked from Lauren to Dyson and back again. She was a bit worried, since the last time Dyson's name had come up, Lauren had left. She didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier.

Lauren seemed to ponder something for a moment, then she smiled genuinely.

"Hi, Dyson."

Bo breathed a sigh of relief. She could tell that Dyson was absolutely flabbergasted, since he was more than likely expecting an icy greeting from the doctor. She looked over at Lauren and met Lauren's eyes. Lauren winked at Bo and stepped closer to her. Then she put her hand on the small of Bo's back again and playfully and inconspicuously tugged on the rope. The rope pulled tight over Bo's clit and she gasped, clenching her hand around her glass. Lauren tugged again and this time, Bo was afraid that she would actually break the glass.

"Everything okay there, Succuface?" Kenzi asked. "You look a bit tense."

"I'm fine, Kenz," Bo managed to say breathlessly.

"Well, are you guys going to stand there the whole night?" Hale asked and pointed at the chairs they saved for the couple. Kenzi sat down in his lap and they looked like a couple of lovestruck teenagers.

As soon as Bo sat down, the position of the knot on her clit shifted and she immediately gave a soft gasp. She looked up and Lauren gave her a knowing look before winking at her. Lauren put her hand on Bo's thigh and softly stroked the skin there.

Dyson left to go and play pool with Tamsin and Kenzi started whispering sweet nothings into Hale's ear. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to them, so Lauren took her chance to move her hand higher up Bo's thigh. Bo softly moaned. The combination of Lauren's hand and the pressure of the rope on her clit drove her insane. Lauren drew soft circles with her thumb on Bo's inner thigh, moving her hand higher and higher. In response, Bo started moving her hips slowly, grinding down against the knot. Her breathing became shallow and her skin flushed.

"Anyone up for a game of pool?" Tamsin interrupted. She was clearly unaware that anything had been happening before she showed up.

Bo was about to decline the offer, saying that they needed to head home. Before she could do so, however, Lauren answered.

"Sure! I'm in. How about you, Bo?"

Bo couldn't believe her ears. She was on the verge of having such an intense orgasm and her girlfriend wanted to play pool. She looked at Lauren with big eyes, ready to protest, when she saw the sly smile tugging at the corners of Lauren's mouth. She realised that Lauren was enjoying her predicament and she was doing everything in her power to prolong Bo's torture as much as she could.

Bo paused and gave Lauren a dirty glare, which she just ignored. Lauren continued to smile sweetly at Bo.

"Are you coming, honey?"

"Fine," Bo grumbled. She could see Tamsin was a bit confused about her reaction, but she didn't care. She got up to follow the two women to the pool table, when her motion suddenly made the knot shift again. She was so close to coming that she had to stand still for a few moments, just to compose herself again. Then she joined Tamsin, Dyson and Lauren at the pool table.

When she got there, she was surprised to see that they had already picked teams: Dyson and Lauren in one team and her and Tamsin in the other team. Lauren was busy chatting to Dyson as if they had been best friends forever. He eagerly participated in the conversation, happy that Lauren was finally warming up to him.

Bo was speechless. How in the world could Lauren storm out of the house the one day when he's mentioned in the house and be his best friend the next? She didn't know what to make of the situation. She didn't have much time to ponder, though, because just then Tamsin took the breaking shot and a very competitive game of pool followed.

To Bo's frustration, Lauren nearly ignored her throughout the entire game. She and Dyson were too busy laughing and chatting to care much about anyone else. At one stage, Lauren even lay her head down on his shoulder, which drove Bo mad with aggravation. And what annoyed her even more, is that it was almost impossible for her to be fully pissed-off. Whenever she thought that she was livid, she would move and intense pleasure would course through her body and she would have to grab onto the edge of the pool table to keep herself stable.

When the game of pool ended, Lauren walked up to Bo and held out her hand.

"Dance with me."

"But nobody else is dancing."

"I don't care. I like this song."

This sudden display of confidence in public was one that was foreign to Bo, but which she also found to be very sexy. She took Lauren's hand and allowed Lauren to lead her to an open space on the floor, near the far wall. Lauren put her hands on Bo's hips and started swaying to the music. Bo quickly followed suit. She melted into Lauren's arms as Lauren pressed up to her. Lauren slowly moved her hands to Bo's back, her fingers grazing the rope. Softly and inconspicuously she tugged at the rope.

Bo sucked in her breath and pressed her hips against Lauren's.

"Good game of pool, huh?" Lauren asked, an evil smile playing on her lips.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a sadist, Doctor?" Bo complained.

"Many people," Lauren winked.

"Didn't you sign some sort of oath that says you'll help people in need, rather than torture them further?" Bo huffed.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the wording, but I guess it comes down to it," Lauren smiled.

"Tonight, I hate you, I adore you, I want to murder you, I want to fuck you and I love the crap out of you... all at the same time," Bo said.

"That's good," Lauren replied slyly. "Can't say I feel the same, though. I just love you and at this moment I especially want to fuck you."

Before Bo had time to respond, Lauren tugged at the rope again. Bo grabbed fistfuls of Lauren's jacket and hissed out in frustration.

"Careful now," Lauren warned sweetly and playfully. "You don't want to be too obvious. The others will notice. It's our little secret, remember?"

"What is it with you and the 'others' anyway?" Bo asked breathlessly. "What's up with you and Dyson?"

Lauren looked confused.

"What about Dyson?"

"Well, you being all warm towards him and him following you around like a puppy so he can continue to stay in your good books? Why is he suddenly out of the dog box?" Bo's face was flushed and her heartbeat felt like drums.

Lauren smiled warmly.

"Well, after our most recent fight you know exactly why Dyson and I have never been best friends. But you assured me that I have nothing to worry about. Hell, even Kenzi assured me that I have nothing to worry about. So I'm not going to let jealousy and insecurity ruin a good friendship. I don't want to be that girlfriend. I want to be part of it. I want to learn to know him and see why you value him so much. Is that okay?" Lauren looked deep into Bo's eyes and saw tears welling up in them. Without responding, Bo grabbed that back of Lauren's head and crushed their lips together. Their kiss quickly turned passionate again and they pressed their hips together, breathing heavily.

"Can we go home?" Bo asked.

"Not until you ask me properly," Lauren instructed.

"Please, Miss?" Bo begged.

Lauren smiled and led Bo towards the door.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the clubhouse's door closed behind them, Bo and Lauren grabbed each other and started kissing each other fiercely, their hands roaming everywhere and grabbing onto anything they could get a hold of. By this stage Bo was ready to explode. They pressed their hips together and ground up against each other's thighs, a symphony of moans and gasps filling up the room.

Suddenly Lauren yanked Bo's hair roughly from behind. With her one hand holding Bo's ponytail and her other hand pressing on Bo's shoulder, she guided Bo downwards until Bo was standing on her knees. Bo looked up at Lauren with big puppy eyes, begging for some form of release.

Painstakingly slowly Lauren removed her jacket, her shirt and finally her bra. As soon as the material fell away, Bo could see Lauren's hard nipples and her breath hitched in her throat. It took every last sliver of willpower that Bo had not to jump up and pin Lauren up against the nearest wall and ravage her until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead, Bo balled her fists at her sides in an attempt to hold herself still. She could feel her nails digging into her palms.

Next, Lauren slowly unbuckled her belt and undid her jeans, giving Bo just a glimpse of her black panties.

Bo swallowed hard and tried to get her ragged breathing under control. She needed to have Lauren and she couldn't wait a second longer. She started to get up to get closer to the doctor, but Lauren grabbed Bo by her shoulders and roughly pushed her back down.

"Did I give you permission to get up or touch me?" she asked.

"No," Bo breathed.

"No, who?"

"No, Miss," Bo corrected herself.

"Good girl," Lauren drawled and stepped back from Bo. She slowly pulled her jeans down, followed by her panties. When she stood upright again, Bo could see Lauren's juices glistening. Her breath hitched in her throat as she continued to stare at the beauty before her, willing herself not to make a move.

Lauren stepped closer to Bo until her crotch was level with Bo's face. Bo breathed in Lauren's musky scent and her eyes flashed bright blue.

"Get up," Lauren ordered before Bo had a chance to touch her.

Like a lighting bolt Bo shot upright. She lifted her arms to touch Lauren, but Lauren pushed her hands away.

"I don't like disobedience," she slowly said and watched as Bo's arms dropped back to her sides.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Bo whispered.

"Take off your clothes," Lauren ordered.

Bo immediately obliged. She was standing in front of Lauren in only her rope karada and the skimpy panty that Lauren had allowed her to wear underneath.

"Turn around."

Bo did as she was instructed and Lauren started removing the karada slowly. With each movement that Lauren made against the rope, Bo felt closer to exploding.

"Don't you dare cum," Lauren warned.

"Yes, Miss," Bo said through clenched teeth. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to last, but she was willing to push it as far as possible for Lauren.

As soon as Lauren removed the rope from between Bo's legs, Bo missed the pressure. However, her disappointment didn't last long. Lauren slipped Bo's panties off and softly grazed her hand against Bo's sensitive core.

Bo gasped and moved her body, begging for more contact. She tried to hold Lauren's hand in place, but Lauren pulled away with a smirk.

Lauren immediately stepped behind Bo and before Bo could fully comprehend the situation, Lauren's palm made contact with Bo's ass, leaving a red handprint. Bo gasped at the stinging sensation.

"I said I didn't like disobedience."

Before Bo could respond, Lauren's hand made contact with her other ass check as well. The sound reverberated around the room and Bo yelped.

"I'm sorry, Miss."

"Good." Lauren took Bo's hand and led her to the bedroom.

When they were standing in front of the large canopy bed, Lauren roughly turned Bo around so that Bo was facing the bed. That's when Bo saw it: Lauren had already tied four pieces of cotton rope to the bed. Two pieces of rope hung from each end of the wooden beams at the top of the canopy and another two pieces were tied to the legs of the bed.

"Arms up," Lauren instructed and Bo obliged. Lauren secured Bo's wrists above her head from either side of the bed. Next, Lauren kicked Bo's legs open and secured her feet to the legs of the bed, leaving Bo standing spread-eagled at the foot of the bed. Then she fastened the red collar around Bo's neck again.

"Mine," Lauren whispered into Bo's ear, watching as goosebumps started covering the Succubus's body.

"Yours," Bo whispered breathlessly.

Lauren retrieved her flogger from the drawer behind her and softly started flogging over Bo's back, eliciting small moans of approval from the Succubus. When she was satisfied that Bo was enjoying the experience, Lauren started hitting harder. The flogger left red marks all over Bo's upper back. Bo gasped, loving the sensation. Next, Lauren moved to Bo's ass and flogged each ass cheek respectively.

Bo revelled in the sensation of the heavy pounding all over her body. Each time the flogger made contact with her sensitive flesh, Bo could feel the ache between her legs getting more intense.

Lauren put down the flogger and retrieved a pair of butterfly nipple clamps from the drawer. She reached around Bo's body and secured a clamp on each nipple, giving a sly smirk when Bo cried out. She softly fingered the thin chain connecting the two clamps, before giving a slight yank.

Bo gasped and pulled at the rope, but to no avail. She was tied securely and she wasn't going anywhere until Lauren decided otherwise. Momentarily, the pain was almost blinding. Then the pain became more bearable and Bo could feel the sensations on her nipples shooting straight to her groin. She moaned and tried to move her body to get any type of friction on her throbbing clit. Her efforts proved fruitless and she growled in frustration.

"Easy there, Succubus," Lauren warned.

Lauren picked the flogger up again and lowered it. From this position she swung the flogger upwards slightly, allowing the tails of the flogger to softly graze Bo's core between her open legs, again and again.

Bo cried out as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

"Fuck!" Bo managed through clenched teeth, the combination of the nipple clamps and the flogger nearly enough to send her over the edge.

Suddenly Lauren stopped.

"No!" Bo protested, but Lauren just smirked. She yanked the chain connecting the nipple clamps again softly and revelled in the sound of Bo losing control for a moment.

Next, Lauren climbed onto the bed in front of Bo and lay back against the pillows. She opened her legs to give Bo a clear view of her dripping wetness.

"You want this?" she teased.

"Yes!" Bo almost screamed.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean... Please, Miss," Bo breathlessly corrected herself.

"Well, you're not getting it," Lauren smirked as Bo let out a frustrated growl. Lauren proceeded to run her fingers lightly over her clit. She moaned loudly as she saw Bo staring at her with bright blue eyes. She drew light circles around her clit, arching her back and grinding her hips up and down to get more friction. Then she roughly inserted two fingers into herself, curving them to press against her g-spot.

"Fuck!" she moaned.

Bo nearly came undone from just watching Lauren. She couldn't stand the throbbing between her legs anymore. Her body felt like it was on fire and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Please, Miss," she begged.

Lauren withdrew her fingers and scooted closer to Bo until she was standing on her knees in front of Bo. She reached out her hand and parted Bo's folds with two fingers. Lauren moaned loudly. She had expected Bo to be wet, but not as dripping wet as she currently was.

She jumped up from the bed, ignoring Bo's frustrated cry. She walked up behind Bo and removed the nipple clamps. Bo yelped in pain as the blood started rushing back to her nipples. Then Lauren proceeded to untie Bo's wrists and ankles.

As soon as Bo was untied, it was as if the predator in her was unleashed. She grabbed Lauren by the shoulders and roughly threw her down of the bed, lowering her own body on top of the doctor's.

Lauren moaned and scratched at Bo's back. She didn't mind that Bo was getting ready to fuck her senseless. This was the part of the night where Lauren was willing to give up the control game and allow Bo to do to her exactly what she chose.

Both women breathed heavily, scratching, biting and clawing at each other. Then Bo unexpectedly slammed two fingers into Lauren, causing Lauren to scratch Bo's back so hard that the skin broke. Bo proceeded to thrust viciously into Lauren, as hard and as deep as she could go, all the while curving her fingers at just the right angle to make Lauren scream out in ecstasy. As she was slamming into Lauren's wetness, Bo ground herself against Lauren's thigh. She knew that it wouldn't be long before both of them came. As Bo slammed into Lauren, she allowed the heel of her hand to slap against Lauren's clit with each thrust.

Lauren screamed and squirmed while scratching and biting Bo until she drew blood. Bo took this as her cue to feed. She started sucking small amounts of chi from Lauren, filling both women with a warm sensation. Then, finally, Lauren's body started shuddering and she cried out. Her body convulsed from the intensity of her orgasm, followed by Bo's loud screams and convulsions. Finally, Bo just collapsed on top of Lauren and both women just enjoyed the aftershocks of their orgasms. Bo lightly ran her finger over Lauren's clit, enjoying the sensation of Lauren's aftershocks that were making the doctor's body convulse beneath hers.

When their breathing had calmed down, Bo rolled off Lauren and snuggled into her shoulder.

"You fed," Lauren whispered.

"I did," Bo confirmed.

"Thank you."

Bo nuzzled closer to Lauren and Lauren tightened her arm around Bo's body.

"I love you," Bo whispered before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
